Energy facilities are designed to provide energy to an electric grid in a reliable manner One example of an energy facility includes a gas fired generation system, such as a gas turbine generator (GTG), configured to provide energy to the electric grid while maintaining the frequency and voltage of the electric grid within acceptable limits, such as limits set by a government body, a regulatory body, transmission grid operations, or an energy facility. Electric grid demands change depending on a number of factors including weather, market demands, and other reliability driven events. The energy facility is typically designed to ramp up, including starting, or ramp down in response to these factors.
One example of an energy facility includes a combined cycle gas turbine (CCGT) generator system including one or more GTGs and a steam turbine generator operating off the GTG waste heat and configured to remain on-line a substantial majority of the time in order to respond to the electric grid reliability factors.